How to get a date with Sakura (for dummies)
by TinyCandy
Summary: After receiving "help" from his best friend, Sasuke and Naruto came up with the perfect plan to get a date with Haruno... "Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… Can't you call her something else? Like… Sakura-chan..." Sometimes I feel we get along pretty well, but other times I think she just doesn't want to see…


"How to get a date with Sakura (for dummies)"

They finally came up with the perfect plan for the Uchiha, however, they were still debating the title. The blond boy wanted to keep it as something innocent and more romantic, while Sasuke wanted just honesty, and not something corny. Straight to the point.

–I think you should erase Haruno, and instead write "Sakura-chan" –said Naruto snatching the notebook from Sasuke's hands. As if he was going to be the one following the plan.

–Sakura-chan? –he asked bewildered –We're not in elementary, and we're not best friends –he disagreed, taking away the notebook from Naruto's hands. Yes, it was Naruto's idea to create a plan, but he was not going to let him transform it into a joke.

–How boring, Sasuke… but whatever, leave it as "Haruno" –Naruto grumbled, giving his friend his back, while he was at his desk looking for the homework they had to do that day –As long as you follow the steps is more than enough. I can change the title later… –he muttered maliciously, hoping that his friend did not hear him.

–Did you say something? –he asked suspicious of his friend. Naruto was always behind something, and not necessarily good things.

…

 **My target:** the number one in my psychology class, and the fastest girl in P.E. class, I get why she's a cheerleader… Why couldn't she choose other sport? Any club… but no, she had to be a cheerleader. Everyone can look at her in every single game I play, and I have to stand those stares that guys throw at her, especially when we take breaks during the game. But what can I do? Nothing… because that's what we are… nothing. She'd stop talking to me if I were to do something to shut the mouths of those idiots that drool for her. Yes, she's really cute, but it's mostly her kindness and joy what makes the bunch of…

 _Naruto:_ Idiots? I know you were gonna say that! But you stopped when you noticed you're part of them. So, don't come saying you're not bewitched by her charms, because we know you'd be spouting lies from your mouth. But going back to the "nothing" part, don't act like the victim. You guys are something, friends. The three of us are frie…

 _Sasuke:_ This is my introduction, and I'm going to narrate it however I please. And don't you dare interrupt while I'm talk…

 _Naruto:_ So that's why you don't like cheerleaders… it's not so much them. It's just that you don't like when others look at Sakura-chan… I never thought of you as the jealous type…

 _Sasuke:_ I'm not. You say that because you haven't seen how they devour her with their eyes. And if I could, I would…!

 _Naruto:_ Ok… let's move on…

 **Myself:** You don't need to know anything about me, just that…

 _Naruto:_ C'mon Sasuke, don't be humble! I'll give them your resume. Sasuke Uchiha is feared among guys, and desired among girls. The student that deserves the golden medal for his grades and achievements. Worthy of the teachers' admiration, and the future captain of the basketball team, but… someone who sucks at expressing his feelings. And if it's about love… he's a lost case, but that's why he has me, his best friend. Naruto Uzumaki! Charismatic among teachers, and a casanova with…

 _Sasuke:_ I thought it was MY introduction, not yours…

 _Naruto:_ They need to know about me too, don't be so egocentric, Sasuke. You're not gonna be the one shinning always.

 _Sasuke:_ As I was saying, nothing that needs to be known about me, let alone Naruto.

 **My mission:** Get a date with Haruno.

 _Naruto:_ Haruno, Haruno, Haruno… Can't you call her something else? Like… Sakura-chan, o… my Cherry Blossom, like Bushy Brows calls her. He does show her his love, and I dare to stay a little too much… he scares me sometimes. It wouldn't be a surprise, but it would be devastating if Rock Lee…

 _Sasuke:_ I don't even know how you can even compare me with him. Don't even mention him in my presence. It's been a month since he started going to all the games with his stupid camera. And he won't stop taking pictures of Sakura!

 _Naruto:_ Well, you have to start somewhere, at least you called her Sakura. I don't like Haruno at all. It sounds too professional, distant… that just creates a well between the two of you, one that you won't tear down, and…

 _Sasuke:_ Out of everything I said, that was the only thing you heard… Sakura? I'm telling you that the pervert is…!

 _Naruto:_ Calm down, Sasuke. Bushy Brows is part of the photography club. He sure begs a lot, but I don't think he would be a perv…

 _Sasuke:_ I'm tired of guys like him trying to get close to her…

 _Naruto:_ And that's why we created this plan, so you can finally tell her what…

 _Sasuke:_ My mission, get a date with Sakura… and then kick everyone's…!

 _Naruto:_ Bruh, chill!

 _Sasuke:_ Kick everyone's hopes, far, far away from here. Starting with Rock Lee…

 _Naruto:_ And finishing with Sasori! That's the attitude! I like it!

 _Sasuke:_ Sasori…? Itachi's friend?

 _Naruto:_ No, not him. The one that… of course HIM! Who else?! That guy makes me wanna puke. Bushy Brows is nothing compared to him, he even looks helpless … Sasuke…?

…

 **1\. Accept her kindness**

I always tell Sasuke, "When someone wants to do something nice for you, just accept their kindness and give them a smile". Although, I don't even know why I tell him that. He doesn't smile to anyone, and he won't laugh unless it's a really good joke…

 _Sasuke:_ You make me look antipathetic.

 _Naruto:_ And aren't you one? Sometimes I wonder what made Sakura fall- fall last game!

 _Sasuke:_ Fall? She didn't fall last game, and we're not even talking about…

 _Naruto:_ Whatvs. I know we're talking about Sakura-chan, and I also know that she's the one who makes your heart race, right Sasuke?! … Sasuke…?

Going back to our antipathetic antagonist- I mean, protagonist, Sasuke! I suggested him to stop turning down Sakura, and to not tell her "NO" all the time, especially if we're talking about food. But nooo, he doesn't understand. And it drives me crazy! Exactly how he did it a month ago. My poor Sakura-chan felt offended.

I remember it was a Tuesday after class…

–Naruto, are you free today? I made a new recipe of onigiris that I'd like you to try –I was asked by Sakura-chan with the most angelic voice I've heard in days. Let me give you a little bit of background information; last weekend I was confined in my room, studying for Monday's exam, so that petition… lift up my mood, and it gave me back the courage to keep going with my life. Sakura-chan definitely knows how to cheer me up.

–Of course, Sakura-chan! –I replied, releasing euphoria from my body, and if we would've been walking over the grass, the flowers around me would've bloomed. That's just how good my vibe was. But I had to share this happiness, and I thought it was and exceptional opportunity for Sasuke to try Sakura's delicacies. –Sasuke, you should come with us, Sakura-chan cooks amazing!

–Don't over exaggerate, Naruto –she humbling accepted my complement, with her cheeks colored lightly pink and nervously giggling. She seemed like a bunny, one that I just wanted to hug and squeeze her cheeks. Sakura-chan it's soooo adorable.

–Hmp? –it was the dry and boring answer we got out of Sasuke. It was obvious he was uninterested and annoyed by his tone of voice. It was not after inviting him that I noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to us. He was too busy on his phone to even look at us, and I think, that whatever it was he was watching was way more interesting than us. He didn't even take his eye off the stupid screen, and I'm sure that offended Sakura-chan. I couldn't believe how rude he was. Although, now that I think about it… I do believe it, but that doesn't matter. He should've not been so mean and insensitive towards Sakura-chan.

 _Sasuke:_ No. Things didn't happen _that_ way. Now I understand why Haruno's told me that we gotta be careful with you, because if we don't you can become a compulsive liar.

 _Naruto:_ Lies! I ain't a liar! Take it back! If things didn't happen like that, then what happen according to _you_?

Sasuke: Yes, it was on Tuesday after school, but it didn't happen like that. I'll tell you what happened in reality.

It was one Tuesday after class. Practice was cancelled for all sports because they were still cleaning the gyms and courts; so, it was pure luck that the three of us were walking home together. I had forgotten how annoying it was to walk back home with Naruto, and I'm being honest when I say that's not something I missed…

–I can't believe I passed the exam with a D! –Naruto said complaining… as always. He covered his face with shame, or at least that's what I think he was doing, any person in his shoes would've done the same. And he was talking so loudly, as if he wanted to let everyone one about his "tragedy", how he called it. –I studied enough for a B… –he barely whispered, or that's what he thought. One of the things Naruto hasn't learned to do and I don't think he will… is whispering.

–I'm surprised you passed the exam –I told him completely annoyed, without even looking at his face. Seriously, I didn't want to see his dumb expressions. Since we left school that was the only thing he would talk about, and during lunch it was the same.

–Are you doubting me? –he dared to aske me, even though he knew I was right. I really don't understand why he does it, he's the one that gets exposed. But Naruto could care less. On my left side I saw Naruto next to Haruno, and I saw how he was observing me… of course, with a stupid face.

–Absolutely, –I replied with all honesty, without looking at his face, because if we're taking about Naruto… if you look at him at his face… shit it's gonna happen –your grades are more than enough proof to convince me –this guy will think you're trying to pick on a fight with him. When in reality you're just puzzled and wonder " _Where the hell does he get the courage to defend himself, even though everything it's against him?!"_ And I'm still surprised by how much laziness his body can hold.

–Sasuke! –Naruto yelled at me, really close to grabbing me from my neck; and it was in that moment that I knew things were gonna get ugly. He was gonna start talking and no one was gonna be able to stop him. Good-bye to my calm walk… and I thought it was gonna last a little longer. I felt my phone vibrating, and I took it out my left pocket.

–Stop it, guys –Haruno intervened between us. She extended her arms to the sides and stopped us. My phone almost fell because we suddenly stopped, but I was able to catch it with my hand. I've never noticed before, but Haruno's skin looks extremely soft… I wonder how it feels? … All of us stopped walking, and she continued talking –I propose this… let's all go to my house and eat. I just made a new onigiri recipe that I'd like you guys to try.

–Hmp? –did I hear right? I rise my eye brows a little and look at Haruno sideways. I've been craving onigiris for days, and now, she was inviting me to go eat to her house… maybe my face… I'm sure that by my face you can't tell crap, but no one knew how bad I was craving onigiris. Especially if they were made by Haruno. It's not because I like … it's not because we're friends, but when she makes onigiris… her hands are magical, and the flavors she creates are something that I definitely have to eat. After I imaged myself eating the onigiris… I came back to reality, and I opened a text I received from Itachi.

–Sakura-chan… Why do you always cook food for my boring bruh next to you? –I heard Naruto talking and we continued to walk –What about me? –he complained again –If we base this with friendship… I've known you longer than Sasuke. I should have more privileges than him!

–Did you say something? –I know, I'm using my phone, but that doesn't imply I'm deaf and that I can't hear how loud Naruto was. In one of his sentences… somewhere… I heard my name. And if it was one of his complains… it couldn't be anything good.

–Yes! I asked why do we always eat what you like? Which is just as plain as you –one thing is insulting me, but a whole different thing is insulting the onigiris, which Haruno wanted us to try and that she made. He screwed up… and bad. There was not going back.

–Plain… uh? –Haruno answered hurt, and I agree with her. She suddenly stopped walking.

–Nooo! Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! –Naruto tried fixing his mistake, but it was too late –That wasn't what I wanted to say, I haven't even tried them…

–Let's go Sasuke, –I thought Haruno was playing around, but she made up her mind. She grabbed me by the arm and we started walking, leaving Naruto behind us. And when I felt her hand I knew I was right, her hands were really soft, just as soft as her hair… – I don't think Naruto wants to come.

–Sakura-chaaan! –I heard Naruto yelling behind us –Nooo… the onigiris… –wait… so that mead I get to eat more. Way better than what I imagined.

–Besides, – she continued talking –after that grade on the exam he doesn't deserve anything –I couldn't agree with her more.

–Don't be so cruel with me! I would've expected it from everyone… but not you… –Naruto begged her in his last try to convince her to him to her house. Sometimes, Haruno tends to be a little soft, especially if it's about Naruto, but I hope she doesn't bend this time. What I least want to do is be eating with Naruto, fighting over who deserves to eat more onigiris. To begin with, he doesn't even like them that much, he just does it to mess up with me, and he gets me almost every time.

 _Naruto_ : Well… maybe I accidentally skipped some details

 _Sasuke:_ Hmp…

 _Naruto:_ There you go again with those answers, like if they charge you for every single word you say!

 _Sasuke:_ I wouldn't call that "some details" …

 _Naruto:_ Doesn't matter anymore, but… tell me; What happened at Sakura's house? You have to thank me for…

 _Sasuke:_ Nothing. Nothing happened. Before getting to his house Itachi called me to my phone…

…

 **2\. Walk her home.**

It was Friday, the last day of the week that they would clean the courts and fix the grass at the field. So, every sports team would go back to our regular schedule on Monday.

Today, at least in along time, is my opportunity to walk home with Haruno after class. We both have practice after school, and sometimes practice ends at different times for every sport. Usually, cheerleaders are the first ones to finish.

The gym where the basketball team practices has two big windows, from the ceiling to the floor, and every day I see her walking after her practice. He hair it's tied in a high pony tail… swinging from one side to the other with every step she takes. Haruno is well known among my teammates, and not exactly because of her intelligence.

Everyone goes for the outside. Yes, I know, she's pretty… but there's more beyond her physical appearance. I've never seen none of them talk to her about something that's not notes from class or homework, which they can ask me. Excuses, they look for whatever excuse to get close to her; but no one has the courage to try something else beside a small chat about the homework. And honestly, that's good. I don't want any kind of problems with my teammates.

She might not have the body that everyone sees as "the ideal" because if EVERYONE complains about something is about… about… about her…

 _Naruto:_ You're right, Sakura-chan is…

 _Sasuke:_ And here I was thinking you were not gonna interrupt me again…

 _Naruto:_ I'm sorry Sasuke, I swear I wasn't gonna talk. Actually, your words were touching my heart; you really like Sakura-chan…

 _Sasuke:_ …

 _Naruto:_ Keep going, I'll shut my mouth.

 _Sasuke:_ And I'll pretend I believe you… I don't even remember where I left off…

 _Naruto:_ Umm… where you were saying that people complain about Sakura's…

 _Sasuke:_ yeah… I think I'll skip that one…

As I was saying, Haruno is not only "looks", she's persevering, she's kind… which one of these days is gonna get her in trouble, but… I still like those traits.

I have Algebra before lunch, and on my way to class I pass next to Haruno's locker. I didn't notice before, but without thinking

If I don't hurry up I'll be late to class, but as usual, she's on her tip-toes trying to open her locker. Honestly, why would they give her one from the top? Well… doesn't matter, that lets me get closer to her…

–Need help? –I asked her because I could see right away that she couldn't open her locker, and if she were to take her time… she would be late to class. She would get detention after school and bye-bye walking her home. She looked at me surprised, I can clearly see it on her eyes.

–Thanks, but I got this –she replied to me, avoding my eyes, and looking back to her locker. Her legs were shaking a little bit due to the tiredness of them, and with a great effort her eyes could barely see the number on the lock. She's not one of the last ones to get to her locker, it's quite the opposite. The problem here is that is to high for her. She wastes her time trying to put the right combination when she can barely see the numbers. **Curious fact:** Haruno rarely accepts help from anyone.

–Let me do it –I insisted –I'll be faster, we don't want to be late for class, –carefully enough I pushed away her hand –especially since Anko is subbing for Asuma. –I told her, resetting the lock. I'm jut being honest, Anko is one of the strictest teachers when it comes to being punctual. Especially if she's subbing for someone. There's something off about her that I don't like, and she made it more that obvious that she doesn't like me either. –Combo? –I asked without looking at her. It's clear that she feels uncomfortable and nervous around me. Sometimes I feel we get along pretty well, but other times I think she just doesn't want to see…

–23, 56, 17 –she almost whispered, while she had her face shoved in her backpack, looking for I don't know what.

–There you go –I opened the door, and I saw something slipping out of Haruno's locker. We both bent over to pick it up, but I was faster than her. Even though my intention wasn't looking at it, I accidentally saw what it was. Of course I'm mad, and I'm sure it was written all over my face. But… at the same time I feel a little happy, just a little. The awkwardness I thought she felt… was true, but for other reasons –What's this? –I looked at her and asked her. I can see on Haruno's face that she's embarrassed. Now I understand when Naruto used to say that she has a face that you can't say no to her.

–Let me explain it! –she answered me immediately. She closed her backpack and tried to take the paper out of my hands, but as soon as I saw her moving I put it my front pocket. She's never gonna get it back –It's mine… –she barely uttered. She took a step back, and I saw on her face how worried she was. Yes, I was somewhat mad, but I can't stand seeing her worried. Especially after what I read.

I opened my backpack, grabbed my wallet and took out a paper where Naruto and I wrote "the plan". I contemplated the small, and poorly folded paper by Naruto, and I handed to her. Haruno doubted my intentions and hesitated few seconds to take. Once she had it in her hands I started walking, leaving her standing there, flooded with questions. I had to get her back.

–Let's go to the office. Anko won't let us in without a tardy pass –I told her as I was walking towards the hallway exit. I didn't hear any steps following me, but after few seconds I heard her footsteps behind me. What are her thoughts? I stop hearing her steps, I guess she finished reading the paper I gave her. –Sakura? –I turned around and called her out. She was holding the piece of paper with both hands and was staring at it –Are you just gonna stand there or tell me your true feelings? –I couldn't help to smile. Looking at her puzzled face was something that you don't see often, especially the light blush on her cheeks. Practice didn't count. I was the one making her feel nervous and anxious… it was hard not to smile –because if you do… I'll go first –I walked towards Haruno, waiting for her to take a step back, or any movement from her part, but she stayed still. We were so close to each other that I could smell her shampoo… bubble gum…? No… strawberries…? Yes… it was definitely strawberries…

The slip of paper that flew out of Haruno's locker must be Naruto's idea. How did I not see that before? … _"How to get a date with Sasuke"_ … at least he didn't put "Sasuke-kun" Ugh!

There's only one thing left to do…

 **3\. Be honest, bruh. Tell her what you feel! If you don't do it, Bushy Brows its' gonna cast a spell on her, and that's gonna be hard as…**


End file.
